universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MasterOfArda/Profile sample
Enter brief intro here, with name of the verse and army in bold. Summary Enter in brief summery of Army/Faction/Civilization here, it's history, society, organization structure, mission, purpose, and what they did in the story. Military Structure Leader(S) *List the leader(S) of the army here. **If a certain leader is part of a set of leaders (I.e. A member of the council of 13), list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. Second-in-command *Write the second in command here Notable Individual(S) *List notable individuals of the army here. **If a certain notable individual is part of a set of individuals (I.e. The non-Aratar Valar), list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. Military units Infantry *List the infantry of the army here. **If a certain infantry unit is part of a set of leaders, list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. Artillery *List the artillery of the army here. **If a certain artillery is part of a set of artillery list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. Warmachines *List the warmachines of the army here. **If a certain warmachine is part of a set of warmachine list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. Calvary *List the calvary of the army here. **If a certain cavalry is part of a set of calvary list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. Civilization Stats (See:Civilization Tiering) Enter which tier the army/group's civilization tier here. Ex: 10: Dark: Reason And explain what aspects of powers that they use for their civilization. Magic? Science? Psionic? Bio-Engineering? Divinity? Usually in that order. Ex: Magic and divinity: Reason Conquest stats Enter in notable information of the army's ability of conquest describe who large their areas of control are, their ability to maintain control, unification/confederacies, annexing, influence, etc. show feats of their victories that made them win. Describe the largest known army in lore (Or highest number if in games). Describe how many years they manage to rule for at their peak. Ex: Tier 5-C: Small Continent: Reason Below it, add troops (If numbers are available). Ex. 10K swordsmen, 5K spearmen Power stats Enter in the army's powers, weapons and strengths that display their might, and cunning. like what is the TNT equivalence to their strongest power/weapon, strongest defense, fastest means of travel or maneuverability, area of influence for powers, or other powers and abilities, and individual skills and strategies and tactics. See this, or go to VSBattle wiki or OBD wiki. Ex: DC: Moon: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Continent: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth. Durability: Moon: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Continent: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth. Speed: Supersonic: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Subsonic: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth. Note: In most cases durability and DC is the same. Skill stats Enter the Armies training, skills, personal traits the defines the armies combat effectiveness in battles. describe their strategies and tactics/strategies that allows them to overcome their foes. the items and weapons they professionalize with. Strengths/Pros Describe the armies strong points, is it numbers, training, powers, weapons, the leaders? what is the leader's best qualities, effectiveness that wins their battles. Weaknesses/Flaws Describe the armies flaws or weak points, what do they lack, what is the leader's short comings, something that makes them make mistakes. If defeated in lore, explain what caused their defeat. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below: Wins: *Enter wins Losses: *Enter losses Draws: *Enter draws Gallery Put detailed pictures here that show case some of the militaries battles or overall army. Usually four. Ex: BattleTewkesbury.jpg | Enter text 1 Battle_of_Plataea_greatest_battle_ancient.jpg | Enter text 2 Scotland_Forever.jpg | Enter text 3 wars-of-the-roses.jpg | Enter text 4 Category:Information Category:Profile Category:Blog posts